


Vampires, and Werewolves, and Zombies! Oh My!

by hunter_king



Series: Supernatural - Wincest [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter_king/pseuds/hunter_king
Summary: Dean takes Sam Trick-or-Treating where they encounter their first vampire. And that's not all.





	Vampires, and Werewolves, and Zombies! Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 3rd challenge at Havenofthedead

"Sammy!" Dean called, frowning when his brother didn't seem to be coming. "Come on, we're going to miss out on all of the awesome candy!"

That was the best part of Halloween, and Sam was going to ruin it for him. Sure, he was nineteen, but just because he was nineteen didn't mean he was too old to have himself a little Halloween fun. And trick-or-treating with Sam was his idea of a fun Halloween night. Especially because Sam was always the one to have the crappy costume and Dean just loved seeing that sour puss Sam always wore because of it. 

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Sam came out of the room, that sour puss that Dean loved so much plastered on his face. "Dean, are you serious?" he asked, frowning down at himself as he looked over his costume. "Vampires don't even look like this, I bet." Not that he'd ever seen a vampire. But he was sure the movies couldn't have gotten them right. And Dean had him wearing a long black cape equipped with the lame maroon medallion. And don't even get him started on the teeth!

A wide smile spread across Dean's lips when he saw Sam in his costume, thinking this was one of the better costumes Dean had ever bought for his brother. "Oh, quit your whining, Sammy, you look great." Grabbing his brother's elbow, Dean practically dragged him from the house. "Come on, we're already late and we're going to miss out on all of the awesome candy!"

Looking over Dean's form, Sam frowned, glaring at the older male. "You're not even dressed up. Why do I have to be dressed up if you're not dressed up? Dean, I'm fifteen, don't you think I'm a little too old for this?"

Dean's eyes shot towards Sam, brows raised in shock. "Are you serious?! You're never too old to go Trick-or-Treating! And I'm going to squeeze as many years outta that baby face of yours as I can." Straightening Sam's medallion, Dean smiled. "Besides, I am dressed up." He turned his head to the side, revealing two little red dots with a red squiggly line coming from each. "I'm your victim." 

**~~**

It didn't take long for them to get to the first house, and after that, Sam was feeling a little more ridiculous just because he was standing beside Dean. His brother was acting like a kid in a candy store as he sifted through all of the candy Sam had gotten. In Sam's opinion, it was a little ridiculous. Another thing that was ridiculous? All of the small children running around dressed up as ghosts and witches and zombies. Really, none of them got it right. Ghosts weren't sheets with holes cut in them, witches weren't old ladies with warts and green skin, and zombies weren't decaying bodies with blood all over them. 

Well, not all of them, anyway.

"I hate Halloween," Sam frowned, looking over at his brother. Dean obviously didn't hate Halloween if his face was any indication.

Shaking his head, Dean asked, "How can you hate Halloween, Sammy? It's the best holiday ever! There's candy, Sam! Lots of _free_ candy!" Grabbing a _Snickers_ from the bag, Dean shook his head again. "You're crazy. Something's going on in your head that's not right, little brother."

Sam rolled his eyes when Dean made fun of him, crossing his arms over his chest. It wasn't like he had to carry around a bag of candy, or anything seeing as how his brother stole all of his candy. Not that Sam cared; he wasn't much of a candy eater. He preferred to eat healthy. "Can we go home now? Please?"

His eyes fell on his brother when Sam asked if they could go home. They'd been out here for about an hour and a half and the bag of candy was nearly half full, so he figured it would be okay to go home. Sighing, Dean placed his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Yeah kiddo, we can go home. Just let's hit one more house, all right?"

Slowly, Sam nodded, knowing one more house wasn't going to kill him. "Okay. That one up ahead looks like there's still candy there. So, we'll go there and then we'll go home." Allowing his arms to drop back down at his sides, Sam grabbed the bag of candy from Dean and marched to the house. He just wanted to get this over with.

The door bell felt cold under his index finger when he pushed it, and Sam suddenly had a bad feeling about this. He glanced at Dean with that big smile on his face as the older male yelled "Trick-or-Treat!" and wondered if he was just being paranoid. After all, in their line of business, it was hard not to be cautious all of the time. And with Dean around, nothing bad was going to get him. Dean would protect him; he always did.

When the door opened, the feeling in Sam's gut got worse. Something was definitely not right about this woman. "Aww, what are you supposed to be, honey?" she asked, bending at the knees to get a better look at Sam. "Are you a vampire?" Sam nodded, eyes ticking to Dean. "You know, vampires don't really look like that, sweetie. You wanna see what a real vampire looks like?" she asked, her eyes flashing silver for just a moment.

Before Sam or Dean knew what was happening, the woman grabbed Sam's wrist and pulled him into the house, the door slamming behind them. "Dean!" he screamed, struggling to get away. Great.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted, grabbing the door handle and trying to open the door. Locked. Awesome! "Sam!" Without thinking, Dean stepped back, pulling his leg up and letting it fly, kicking in the door. He didn't know what was behind it, or how many threats could be in the house. All he knew was that Sam was in there and he needed to get him back. 

Once inside the house, he looked around, taking in his surroundings like his father had taught him to do. This was all his fault. He should have just let Sam go home like he wanted to! A noise sounded from the kitchen, causing Dean's attention to snap to the door. "Sam," he breathed, moving towards the noise. 

Everything melted away when he saw Sam strapped to the table and the woman on one side of him, biting into his wrist and drinking deep. Sam's eyes were squeezed tightly closed and there were tears slowly tracking down his pale cheeks. Quickly, Dean moved towards them, grabbing the vampire who thought she could hurt his brother and throwing her into the cabinets on the other side of the room. "Sammy?"

"Dean?" Sam breathed, his eyes fluttering open. "G-Get me out of here."

"Yeah, I'm getting you out," he assured him, pulling his pocket knife out and slicing through the straps biding Sam. "It's gonna be okay, Sammy. We're gonna go home."

As he was working on the last strap, Dean was grabbed from behind and thrown into the opposite wall, the vampire snarling at him. "Mine!" she screamed, looking back at Sam. She then moved to take his wrist again and start drinking. 

Before she could get the chance to taste anymore of his little brother's blood, Dean grabbed her by the hair, slicing into her throat with his pocket knife, intending to cut her head off with it, no matter how long it took.

Sam, meanwhile managed to get himself out of the bindings the rest of the way and was now moving around the house to look for something bigger so they could cut off her head and be done with it. However, when he moved to the living room, he was met with another dilemma. In the center of the room, there was a man standing there, crouched down, almost standing on all fours, snarling at Sam as he stared at him with icy blue eyes. 

Slowly, Sam started moving backwards, trying to make it back to Dean before something bad happened. He wasn't that lucky. The werewolf jumped and knocked Sam to the ground, pinning his wrists as Sam tried to fight back. "Ow! Dean, help!" Sam cried out, using his knees and whatever limb he could to keep the werewolf far enough away that he couldn't bite him. 

Hearing Sam scream his name, Dean abandoned the vampire, not caring that she wasn't dead and ran to his brother's rescue. The werewolf saw him and snarled, letting Sam go and jumping for Dean just as Dean whipped out his gun and fired off three rounds, filling the beast's chest with silver bullets. It fell to the ground, sputtering and coughing blood as it turned back into the man he was on a regular basis.

Sam rolled onto his stomach, staring at the man now dying before their eyes. It was one of the saddest things he'd ever seen. Dean had just killed a man, and it was all Sam's fault. Sure, he wasn't a man on the night of a full moon, but every other night he was. And there were ways to make sure he didn't kill people now that they knew who he was. 

Unlike Sam, Dean didn't care about the man dying all that much. He had been attacking Sam, and Dean didn't have a choice. The _only_ thing that mattered was looking out for Sam. Reaching down, Dean grabbed Sam's elbow and helped him up off the floor, pushing him further into the living room as the vampire advanced on them, blood dripping from her throat where Dean had been sawing away. "Stay behind me, Sam!" he ordered, eyes darting about the room for something he could use as a weapon. 

Grabbing a hold of Dean's arm, Sam held on tight, knowing that if a vampire and a werewolf was sharing the same place, there was a chance something else could be here, too. His theory was only proved right when he heard loud moaning coming from the staircase. Eyes widening, Sam tugged on Dean's jacket, watching as the zombie began to crawl down the stairs, moans spilling from it's mouth with each move. "Dean."

His eyes ticked towards the stairs before returning to the vampire. "Sammy, grab that curtain rod. Now, go!" Once Sam did as he was told, Dean took the curtain rod, hoping that he'd gotten deep enough that he could knock the vampire's head off with the thing and get out of here. He handed the gun to Sam, then, ordering, "Head shot, Sam. Blow the thing's head off!"

It happened all at once. The zombie pushed itself to it's feet, flesh falling from it's face and landing on the floor in a big puddle, making Sam want to gag while the vampire lunged at Dean at the same time. Sam pulled the trigger and watched as the zombie's head flew backwards and snapped off it's body from the force of the bullet, his eyes tracking the head as it rolled towards the fireplace. 

Meanwhile, Dean swung the curtain rod, slapping the vampire across the face with it, only to have the thing snap in half and the vampire's head still intact. Lovely. Pulling out his knife again, he got into a fighting position, ready to take her head on. This was it, next Halloween, they were staying in and watching scary movies.

Seeing the curtain rod break, Sam bit his lip, wondering how they were going to deal with this vampire now. Suddenly, it clicked in his head; fire. Before Dean had a chance to grab him, Sam was off to the kitchen, hoping Dean could hold off the vampire long enough for Sam to put his plan into action.

He quickly turned all of the burners on, only the gas, making sure the flame was off. Once that was done, Sam moved back to the living room, licking his lips as he saw the vampire on top of Dean, ready to bite. Grabbing half of the curtain rod, Sam slammed the sharp edge into the woman's back before pushing her off his brother. He then grabbed Dean's elbow and hauled him to his feet as best he could.

"Come on," Sam ordered, starting off at a sprint towards the door, Dean following behind him. "Do you have your lighter?" he asked, looking back at Dean. The vampire wasn't following...yet.

"Yeah why?" he asked, looking down at his little brother, turning just in time to see the vampire push to her feet and pull the rod from her back, starting to run after them. Damn, if this was how all vampires were, he hated them!

Holding his hand out, Sam yelled, "Give it to me!" Dean did as requested just before they got out the door. Sam quickly flicked the lid open and got the flame going, tossing it into the house before grabbing Dean and jumping off the side of the porch, scrambling to get away. Seconds later, the house exploded, Sam and Dean covering their heads protectively as they lied on the ground.

Once all of the debris was done flying around them, Dean rolled onto his side, looking back at the house before turning his head towards Sam. "Blowing up the house to get rid of the vampire?" he asked, smirking. "Nice job, Sammy."

**~~**

About an hour later, Dean had Sam home, patched up, and in bed. Sure, Sam had protested that he wasn't tired, and it was only ten o'clock and he was fifteen years old and shouldn't be tucked in like a five year old, but Dean didn't care. Their night had been pretty rough, and Dean wasn't about to let Sam stay up and not sleep for the rest of the night. Luckily, the painkillers Dean had given Sam knocked him out. 

Definitely, next year, they were _not_ going Trick-or-Treating. Well, probably not.


End file.
